The secret Outlaws RED DEAD REDEMPTION
by Dios10Diablo
Summary: a Girl meets the Marstons and go on adventures with them And she learns Jack to be an Outlaw, John an Abigail doesn't know it. But then they get in trouble and is this the live what Jack always wanted? Being just like his Dad? Or was he just stuppid to go with her and didn't tell it to his parents... Will he ever see them again... Can he tell them how stupid he was Read en Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Where is he? ''He should have been back here a long time ago'' snapped I. I looked beside me where Maira still happily sat waiting beside me. I sighed "In the orphanage this never happens," I said softly and I looked out the window again.

If he is not back within three seconds then I'll go see what he does! One... I said to myself Two... Three..! I looked back just to Maira and said "Maira I'll go see what Dad remains okay?" And without waiting for an answer I got out of the wagon and ran a large yard. To my surprise I saw all shot men of the Mexican army lying on the ground. That gave me a very wrong feeling, I ran into a large farm that also stood in the yard.

I heard a few voices one of the voices was my father well Maira her father and the other voice of an unknown man. I stopped for a large barn in front of the house. There they all stood.

"Mr. Ross" I called he looked up "what are you doing here? You would wait and where is Maira?" His voice sounded shocked he had probably not expecting me.

"Yes, and you would be back soon" I said icily he mumbled something unintelligible. I glanced at the stranger he looked tense. "Maira cannot wait any longer" I made up.

"And she said this is the fourth time that they have to wait because you're too busy with your work, really what kind of father are you it's her birthday and once I can understand but four times" I said angrily he looked at me.

"Yes, you're right in," he said. I looked at him still angrily, "Do you actually care about her or me?" I saw that he hesitated I was even angrier inside.

He still said nothing, the strange man looked at me and I looked to the ground and grabbed my Schofield revolver from its holder. And pointed it at Mr. Ross "Now tell me, because if you do not care about me, why have you brought me from that orphanage?"

I glanced at my Schofield "The only one who ever cared about me gives me this Schofield so I could be myself" I said softly I closed my eyes and pointed my Schofield again at Mr. Ross. "Nobody ever cared about me" I said again and I pulled the trigger.

There was a short silence I broke the silence "That was because you doubted..." Something likes twenty men was looking at me but in one weird way I didn't care anymore.

The stranger looked directly tense again when one of the men of the army said, "What should we do? He gave us the task to kill hi-.." I looked at the stranger and I interrupted the man of the army. "Well then I recommend you now to take free the rest of the day" the men nodded in agreement. "That's settled then" said the commander of the army who was speaking all the time and not look who wanted hard to do about it. They all ran to their horses and went off again.

I looked at the stranger he seemed very relieved "And…? Why was my father after you?" I asked.

He was first silenced and he looked at me "Because I was in a gang and it has already killed everyone I was the last..." he said to keep it short.

"Oh..." I said I was very impressed because why would Mr. Ross that all have done. I glanced at the ground, we both said nothing. The silence was broken by a neighing the steed galloping horse acting storms that came down on us

I looked up "Dad" screamed the boy who sat on the horse "Is everything okay with you John" said the woman sitting behind the horse. The man nodded and then looked back at me "Yes thanks to her" he said, and he looked at me with a big smile.

"So you name is John?" I asked and I shook his hand "nice to meet John, I'm Joyce Phoenix Parker but just say Joyce because everyone does," I said with a smile on my face.

The boy and the woman who sat on the horse had already dismounted and John shook my hand, "Nice to meet you to Joyce I'm John Marston" he said.

The woman looked less happy now "John, I thought you said it was over?" The boy and I looked at each other. "You're lucky eh... that Joyce was there on time or else ..." She did not finish her sentence we knew all four of what else was happening if I had not stepped. Out of the wagon

Then it occurred to me suddenly within Maira! I not only had a giant asshole shot but also a father. "Mr. Marston I really worked myself into trouble, I really have to go" I looked at the ground, Mr. Marston and the other two looked at me.

"Why" "You can stay here," the woman went on. "That's not it," I said with a brief but friendly smile "It was not just my 'father' " I gestured with quotation marks in the air "But it was Maira her real father and I shot him on her birthday"

We were all silent for a moment then the boy said "Hey that eh... Mr. Ross have a woman right?" I looked at him with a grin I was able to hug him at the moment but I did not because I didn't even know him.

"Yes, you're right in" I cried happy "But," went on Mr. Marston "I do not think they will be so happy with you Joyce" I nodded "I know, but it's not for me but for Maira I 'm fine I get my horse back there again and go on with my… er... work "

They all looked at me quizzically probably they wanted an answer which meant "my work".

I swallowed and then told you what it was but "I'm a bounty hunter but, I am sometimes hired in to kill people if the police don't do something about it and they are guilty of a real big crime"

At first I thought it actually sounded cool because all my friends from the orphanage said that I could never do it, only now I was embarrassed like hell.

"Well then you only perfect in this family," said the boy I studied him now I wanted an answer

"My father," he pointed to Mr. Marston "he is a frontier gunslinger" he said proudly if that was something to be proud of, but I left it he probably did not know much of it or he was just like me.

"Oh yeah this is my wife Abigail Marston and my son Jack" said Mr. Marston still as fast to me. And I imagined neatly on their "nice to meet you" I stared at the big barn, "is this all yours?"

"Yes, and that whole piece of land there as well" said Mr. Marston and he pointed to a large piece of land. I nodded approvingly "But if you don't mind, I must bring Maira to her mother and explain everything and hope I survive"

Jack looked at me laughing "good luck" he said I nodded and smiled at him. "Shall I go along?" asked Mr. Marston I looked at him in surprise, we knew each other only just, and right away he wanted to help me with my problems.

"Uh ... S-Sure ... like if you do not mind," I stammered, "Sure he will not mind" said Mrs. Marston I looked gratefully at her "Because thanks to you, he is still alive" she said, she looked sternly at Mr. Marston. Jack and I laughed.

Well, Okay then" I was walking to the wagon with Mr. Marston, Abigail and Jack walked contentedly to their farm. We arrived close to the wagon I glanced at the horses that were impatient standing for the wagon.

I swallowed and then did the small door open, I saw Maira to look. "Where took you so long? I really cannot wait any longer" she screamed enthusiastically.

She apparently had not noticed that I and Mr. Marston there were not and I and Mr. Ross.

"Eh ... Maira" I started she looked at me in surprise and saw that there was something wrong, she stepped right out of "Where's Daddy!, And who is that man," she cried, and she glared at Mr. Marston. I did not know what to say "Um ... I-" I stammered, "I have killed your father ..."

Maira said nothing instead, she looked at me very angry to "That you're a retarded orphan does not mean that I should be!" she screamed, I took a deep breath to not hurt to respond back, she was just a child and I would really not going to win from her.

"That... I understand.  
But Maira we just go back to your mother" she looked relieved, what, she nodded and then the tears came into her and began to cry

I hugged her and tried to comfort her "So step in and we will bring" I glanced at Mr. Marston still amazes watched Maira, he was apparently impressed with all its fury. "you to her" I continued.

Maira nodded again and stepped in I smiled at Mr. Marston "Welcome to my life," I said, grinning. He looked at me smiling "Let's bring her home the sooner I can take your life goodbye" he smiled back.

I nodded and he climbed on the wagon and I sat down beside him. Apparently he wanted to drive so I said already where we needed "We need to Lake Don Julio" the car was put in motion and I glanced at the horses.

One had brown with white spots and white mane the other was a red fox with a small blaze and bright moons, I smiled, I found Fox so beautiful. I glanced behind me and saw Maira with her head hanging out of the wagon; she stared sadly at the road.

I looked back at the horses soon as I felt my guilt to come. Mr. Marston who first concentrated on the road watching now glanced at me, "You have done nothing wrong," he said softly to me so Maira not heard, I nodded briefly. The rest of the way we were rather quiet and we greeted at the passers-by on their horses or other wagons.

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

We finally arrived at the home of Mrs. Ross I saw her outside in a chair cheerful to look at the lake until they noticed us when she saw Mr. Marston and not Mr. Ross left her face.

Okay this is it, I will my fine simple life say goodbye ...for good!

I became increasingly nervous and struggled to hide my feelings.

I stepped slowly from the wagon and held the door open for Maira. She walked out the tears ran down her cheeks still, I swallowed the guilt only get stronger when I saw her so sad.

My thoughts made it even worse. Why was I doing again to try to be a hero? Because I'm not a hero, I've only made things worse I do not know that Marston even perhaps were the greatest criminal of time.

I walked down to miss Ross who had risen very quickly in the meantime I sighed and began to tell everything but the sooner the better than I was but off ...of everything.

I thought back to the moment and I already felt some anger rising in me. I squeezed my fists to keep me. Quiet as possible

"Madam I have man-shot down… and I'll bring your daughter back home" I said curtly and walked with bowed head to the barn to saddle my horse and leave.

I tried not to think of anything more to Mr. Ross not to Maira and not to my now really old life.

I glanced back at Mr. Marston who was still waiting faithfully so I had to keep, my laugh to myself

"Because he tried to murder a good man," I said as convincingly as possible. She looked at me quizzically.

Mr. Marston had already stepped from the wagon and leaned against it now.

"Do not you know that you then" I asked surprised, that bastard did not even said it to his wife where he had gone with Maira there! She now can be're Dead

"He wanted Mr. Marston shoot" as I pointed to Mr. Marston who are uncomfortable sitting at his jacket to tinker.

"He-he ... told me that he was going to Mexico for his work," she said, reports and she looked anxious and sad at the same time to the ground. "Anyway I'm so sorry," I said.

How could he do! And I also doubt that it was wrong that I shot him. Well not so Mr. Marston has to be better than that cannot help but no one is as bad as he.

I saddled my horse and I glanced proudly at him "I missed you ... Galdur" I said softly.

Galdur I named him I had learned that the magic meant and he was magical for me, he responded like a human on some things he understood me at least.

And further: his appearance also magic he was black so black has never seen a person before.

"Uh ... Mr. Marston... Where is your horse anyway?" He looked at me and grinned I understood him completely gone "Well look" put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

And a moment later there was a snow white horse running up that then faith was waiting for him.

Galdur whinnied friendly and he walked away happily on the white horse, which then began to Galdur to smell and vice versa as well.

I looked at him with a strange look to "H-how ..?" stammered I, "can you teach me" I cried enthusiastically He laughed "yes of course, but actually you have to learn it with your horse" he said, laughing.

I nodded I understood Galdur had to trust me and I him that was not a problem we were inseparable.

Maybe I do not have make the biggest mistake of my life maybe this family could still teach me everything.

"Eh ... but I think it's better if we go somewhere else to practice" I said slowly with a brief grin on my face and I stared at the little house in the middle of the wilderness and then go to the big lake.

Now finally there was room for a new beginning a wild adventure full of horses tame no boring stuff if we want to make money we just bring a cattle somewhere. But only if it is really necessary, I would not go boring stuff do!

"Mr. Marston nodded "good" he said affirmative glad I looked at him to "okay well ... let's just go I said with an apologetic look towards Maira and her mother, who still could not quite believe it.

Maira hugged me again and said softly "I'll miss you" I kept frozen at what! I thought she was on me but, apparently not angry.

I swallowed and then looked down where I firmly held by MairaI looked but aside because it was quite uncomfortable.

Then I noticed that Mr. Marston me grin was watching. And I gave him a defiant look back so he had to do when an attempt to hold in his laughter but failed totally.

I hugged her with one arm still to impose the attention somewhere else and let loose again later. That making even let me go later.

And later Maira was already at Mrs. Ross and I climbed and Mr. Marston on our horses and we drove off. Back to his farm.

I drove away without another or to see this was this was the beginning of my whole new life and I went to start immediately with a cheerful smile


	3. Chapter 3

We were a few hours on the road to go back to Mr. Marston's farm it was very dark and Mr. Marston turned out to be pretty tired, because he was a bit sleepy staring for themselves.

I do not, however I thought the whole time of that boy what was his name again? I reflected a while Jack yes that was it.

I Yawned again and glanced sideways "Mr. Marston should we just sleep here tonight?" I asked.

I and the horses, I think, were already quite exhausted he looked relieved at me he just did not want to be the first to ask.

"Yes, that's good" we put the horses on the side of the road and made a campfire, I went exhausted against a tree to sit.

And Mr. Marston fell to the ground "Goodnight" we murmured to themselves and Mr. Marston immediately closed his eyes.

I looked at him a moment and then looked around me but just to see where we were exactly.

I sighed and now lowered my head against the tree espouse, I stared at the crackling fire and I thought what I had to do.

I'm not sure I can go back to the orphanage I do not even know what problems I will bring them, I will not hurt them.

I scared out of my mind when I hear some rustling that I will be on edge and jump with one hand against the tree to hold my other hand held my Schofield already fixed, loaded and aimed at sound ready to shoot!

To my amazement my concentrated gaze turns into a smile when I saw from the tall grass a little bunny run away. I sighed again and I slumped back against the tree.

I listened to the sounds around me softly wolves howling and barking a few foxes and occasionally an armadillo that made a squeaking sound.

I chuckled softly when I saw that Mr. Marston was sleeping and no more disturbed by something.

I sighed again, so now I had absolutely nothing to do, I was back briefly then watch if the horses need something.

But no when I arrived that two layers even to sleep in the tall grass.

I walked back and drops irritated against the tree, well then back to sleep again. And also I closed tired my eyes.

It was still early when I opened my eyes again I looked sleepily at the position of the sun 6 am I stretched once and then looked back to go to Mr. Marston, who fortunately was just waking up.

He looked at me sleepy, "sleep well?" I asked with a big smile on my face. He nodded and then he laughed too.

"Can we go along the MacFarlane's Ranch?" he asked, I looked at him confused then it takes only longer before we get to his farm again.

"Uh ... yeah sure what you want, but why?" I slowly stood up and dusted off my clothes which were covered in sand. "Well ..." he started slowly and he stood and followed my example.

"I've been thinking about it and you cannot go anywhere, right?" he asked I nodded "I know the MacFarlane's pretty good they are good people so maybe if you want to work there on the farm you can stay there?"

"And then you and Jack go again help us" he added to it. "Yeah, fine" I said before he could continue.

"Bonnie will find fantastic" he said with a grin on his face.

"She asked if we have a few months to help because they help to her recently, so now you take us a lot of work out of our hands" He said laughing.

"Is Jack going to help too!" I exclaimed enthusiastically "and Abigail eh?" I added quickly so that he hopefully no suspicion was innocent and I looked at the ground.

He thought for a moment "Yes, I think it ..." he said a moment later happy he had not noticed.

"Okay let's go" I said and without waiting I was already walking to the horses.

Mr. Marston followed me soon and I was waiting and stroked the mane of Galdur.

We mounted and rode in a small trot road to MacFarlane's Ranch.

Meanwhile, I was deep in thought life might not exactly what I had imagined, but that came later still I thought.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mr. Marston suddenly "Eh ... Nothing! Nothing! ... Why?" "Well you did not mind really on the road, your horse bucks on all sides and it turns out you do not even notice, and you did not answer my first question," he said with a stern look.

"Oh ... sorry I-I just thought about how it would all soon be" I got red "Again sorry"

"I understand," he said and smiled kindly at me again, I sighed with relief.

We were both silent for a moment and I gently stroked the head of Galdur so that he no longer bucked but he did only because he wanted to play and want to get some attention.

"Ey, Joyce race? Who there is at first place wins" said Mr. Marston and without waiting for a response from me he stormed away.

I did not let me know and urged Galdur quickly "After them boy" I cried. and when Mr. Marston came in sight. I left quietly canter him "It's not fair, I do not know the way and you went away much earlier"

He laughed "Then you'd just follow me!" he called again and he stormed away again.

I growled, "I thought I was the child here" Galdur understood my intentions and he ran again behind the snow-white horse.

"Wow, he really is super-fast these two are really good set together," said I sighed when Galdur could not even keep up with them, I let him trot quiet now he had done enough.

When we arrived at a large house Mr. Marston was already waiting for us, he had already made his horse firmly back on the pole for the house.

I made Galdur also attached to the pole and looked at Mr. Marston who was looking at me smiling "And we were quickly?" he asked grinning I ignored the question because he already knew the answer itself.

"Well this is the Macfarlane's Ranch what you think?" he went on "It's me not about how it looks ... it's me to the people I will work with"

At that moment the door of the house opened and a blonde woman walked out "Ah, Mr. Marston I thought I heard your voice," she said with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Miss MacFarlane" greeted Mr. Marston her.

"You still looking for extra help? I've brought someone who wants to work and looking for shelter"

"Why will?" I was grinning at the blonde woman looked at me "Okay perfect, exactly what we need," she said with a warm smile in my direction.

"We have enough rooms in my house, but if you prefer to sleep in a own house I do that and then I still have a house for you"

"Eh, I'll sleep in your home, if you do not mind of course. I did not like living alone," I said shyly.

"Okay, so where are you're good stuff than we bring straight to your room" I flushed "Uh ... I have not this is all I have," I said as I take a picture in a picture frame from the saddlebag of Galdur held, with some other clothes and pictures.

"Ah someone who does not have a lot of junk" she said laughing "I like that ... walk with me then I'll show you the house, your room and the rest of the Ranch" I hesitated. Mr. Marston gave me a wink eye, which I still walked in with her. Followed by Mr. Marston.

"Oh yeah I'm Bonnie, Bonnie MacFarlane but just say Bonnie ... Not as someone else here" she said and looked to Mr. Marston and we walked on a staircase and John looked smiling at Bonnie. "Pleasant I'm Joyce Phoenix Parker ... but say Joyce because everyone does"

She stopped in front of a large room and be afterwards "you can sleep here" She said friendly I nodded happy wow such a big room I had never had and even with a double bed.

"Okay already pack your stuff than I go and Mr. Marston down and drink some and then you come down and also as we continue with the tour," she suggested.

I nodded "good idea" Bonnie and Mr. Marston were already talking and walking to the living room. And I took all my clothes and hung it neatly in a closet and put the pictures on a table.

When that was done I went downstairs and had a drink and madly along with Bonnie and Mr. Marston.


End file.
